


How To Kill A Judai

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Paradox has the means to travel back in time and destroy duel monsters. It would change the future for the better, but first he needed to take care of a certain non-human who had the power to undo anything he did.or: 5 times Paradox fails at killing Judai and 1 time he fails so hard he dies





	1. Red-Eyes Black Dragon

It took Paradox awhile to find Judai. Finding him before he found Paradox had been a priority. He was dangerous on a whole different level than anyone else. While others could only try to stop him in a duel, Judai could just kill him with his powers. A well aimed shot from his Elemental HERO Neos or Yubel would be enough to destroy all the hard work Z-ONE had put into creating this robotic shell for his human memories.

But now he found Judai. Paradox could put an end to this before he became a bigger problem than he already was. All he had to do was summon a monster and take him out with a single attack.

He already had the best monster for it as well: Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It was small enough that summoning it wouldn't catch any attention, but it was powerful nonetheless. He grinned. Yes, this would be over soon. 

His shell started to produce the energy needed to summon it. He activated his duel disk and with a swish placed the card onto it channeling power into it and-

Nothing happened.

He frowned. That shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't be possible for any of the captured monsters to refuse him, that just wasn't how the technique worked. Yet even when he tried a few more times the results didn't change.

Paradox took a closer look at the card and nearly let it drop. What he had assumed to have been shadows of a nearby tree flickering over the card was much more dangerous, something much darker. It was as if Darkness itself had taken ahold of the card and wouldn't let anyone but its chosen ones play it.

Dammit, he hated how much the Darkness of this time got into everyone's business, but fine. If that's the way it was going to be, then he would use something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already got most of this story written, just needs _a lot_ of editing. I hope to get at least 1 chapter up every week.


	2. Blue-Eyes White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Paradox kills a bunch of people, but none of them are Judai.

Paradox's next idea was quite a bit more obvious, but also way more dangerous for Judai. Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a beast and its attacks were much more devastating. They could easily wipe out whole blocks if he were to channel all his power into it. There would be no way to hide such destruction, but that was alright. He'd do (almost) everything as long as Judai was dead at the end of it.

(It wasn't like he would poison Judai's food. He wasn't some kind of monster like that. Not to mention that he didn't even know if this timeline's Judai even ate. He'd seen so many versions of Judai who could go on for days without food or sleep. Not to mention that one timeline where he started drinking blood after Paradox messed with things, but the less he acknowledged that timeline the better.)

Paradox pulled out Blue-Eyes White Dragon's card with a swish. His shell produced energy just as it had for Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He placed the card on the disk and channeled energy into it. While he could feel Blue-Eyes trying to resist the summon, it wasn't protected by one of the main powers at play in the universe. 

It took only a few moments until the dragon flew above him, glittering in the sunlight. It caused quite a few stares and pointing, but that was alright. It wasn't like these people would stay alive long enough to tell anyone about it. Or tell anyone anything ever again. Yes, life was cruel like that.

Paradox pointed it towards Judai. He could still feel it trying to fight against his control, but it unleashed a devastating blast nonetheless. Judai dodged the blast in time, but the building block behind him wasn't as lucky. Most of it had been reduced to dust and rubble, the rest not far from collapsing.

Screams echoed through the streets as people fled. He didn't care. He'd gladly reduce this city to ash if it meant Judai's death. It wasn't like any of these people would exist like this once he achieved his goal. Their whole lives would be rewritten for them to exist in a world without duel monsters. Yes, this whole timeline would cease to exist so there was no need to hold back.

He spotted Judai's red jacket between the dust clouds and Blue-Eyes unleashed another blast, but still no luck. Judai disappeared in the destruction and Paradox turned to his scanners to search for him. A warning flashed across his eyes and he ducked. The bullet that would've embedded itself in his head flying over him. A police squad. He send Blue-Eyes after them while letting his sensors continue to scan for Judai. The policemen with their primitive weapons were the least of his concerns. 

His sensors pinged again and then Judai stood in front of him. Well, on a roof across the street he had the full view off, but it counted. He looked pretty angry and at least this time Paradox had given him an actual reason to be pissed off. (Unlike that time he ripped apart Yubel's card in front of a much younger version of Judai who promptly unlocked his powers and restored the card and Yubel nearly took his head off. Good times.) 

"Stop this!" Judai demanded. His voice easily carried over the screams of the people below. 

"I won't stop until you are dead. All you need to do is to hold still. Do you think you can do that? Give your life so that others may survive?"

Judai gritted his teeth, but did as told. What a good boy. Paradox smiled beneath his mask as Blue-Eyes moved into position. Judai's gaze slid from Paradox to the Dragon that now hovered between them, taking in the creature that would be his death.

But something was off.

Paradox frowned. Judai was _too_ still. Unnaturally still. Not even the slightest shiver or even a blink still. He just stood there, eyes focused on the eyes of the dragon. Come to think of it, Blue-Eyes had gotten rather still as well. It certainly hadn't unleashed the blast that would end it all yet. He zoomed in on Judai's eyes only to flinch back as they glowed gold.

If Z-One had programmed him with a function for cursing, he'd make use of it now. Alas, he didn't. 

His processor provided him with all the ways in which he was screwed as Blue-Eyes White Dragon slowly turned around, eyes ablaze in the same golden glow as Judai's. If anything it looked more _alive_ than it had before. Its tail swished in excitement as deadly energy shone out of its mouth. And then Paradox was the one who needed to dodge. 

He peeled the dragon's card from the disk between rooftops, yet it didn't vanish. Judai's powers ran through it, keeping it in this dimension. Something the dragon seemed all too happy with judging by all the attacks it threw after Paradox. Seriously, it did more damage than under his control.

In moments like these, Paradox wished he could use any of his Sin-monsters to take care of this. At least they fully listened to him, loyal beasts that they were. But he neither had the strength to keep up Sin-World outside a duel nor was he really sure they'd actually be able to damage Judai in such a way. 

So for now he'd have to come up with something else. Hopefully before getting hit with a blast too.


	3. Cyber End Dragon

Paradox frantically dodged Blue-Eyes White Dragon's blasts as best as he could. His shell wasn't made to be this acrobatic and yet it was one of the more mobile ones. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Z-One in this situation. Last he knew that cocoon of his barely had enough power to stay afloat much less dodge.

Warnings flashed over his eyes and he barely managed to whisk out of the way of another blast. He hid in a nook as the dragon flew past him. He was just about to leave his bad hiding spot when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He paused and grabbed his hair to take a closer look.

His hair! His glorious, luscious hair that his original had to beg Z-One so long for. His scanner showed him the full microscopic damage caused. His hair would never recover from something like this. 

Rage bubbled up inside him as flames of determination surrounded him. How dare it? How dare this foul beast touch his precious hair? This was why they all had to die and Blue-Eyes White Dragon just signed up to be first.

He watched as Blue-Eyes found his hiding spot as it circled back around. It started up another attack, but not this time. With a flicker of his wrist another card was in his hand. He didn't waste a single second before he slapped it down on his duel disk and channeled power into it.

Cyber End Dragon appeared between them, roaring with power. Two heads counter attacked Blue-Eyes while the third went after Judai. Blue-Eyes could easily hold up against them, but Judai had no choice but to jump out of the way of the attack. With his attention split and him lacking the card to push his powers into, his connection to Blue-Eyes was cut and it faded with an enraged cry. 

One down, still a Judai to go. He send Cyber End Dragon after him, making sure to always keep Judai moving. The last thing he needed was for Judai to turn another dragon against him. Cyber End Dragon happily followed his command, chasing after Judai like an excited puppy would run after its favourite playmate. Paradox didn't mind. It turned the whole city to ashes every time it fired off an attack. 

At some point Judai would run out of places to run to. When that time came, all he needed to do was hit him with a single blast and this would all be over. The card that would do the job already rested in his hand, pulsing with power waiting to be unleashed. 

Soon, Judai would never mess up his plans for the timeline again. Or with his hair. But mostly the timeline stuff.


End file.
